Songfic Archives
by Rock'n'Slash
Summary: Just some songfics I've written. Most all are in drabble form. Slash and non-slash.
1. A Moment like This

Title: A Moment Like This

By: Rock'n'Slash

Rating: PG

Warnings: 

Pairing: Ron/Hermione

Summary: It seems that Ron and Hermione have finally gotten their moment.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I do not own it and never will.

They separate slowly. Hermione is the first to open her eyes. Tears of joy fill them. _Finally_, she thinks to herself as she smiles happily. She giggles at the slightly shocked expression on Ron's face. He opens his eyes, dazedly, at the sound. Hermione shakes her head and then leans in to kiss him again. While they are both lost in the joy of their second kiss together, they are completely oblivious to the high fives and money exchanging hands of the onlookers that are not so conspicuously hiding behind a bush. Guess love really is blind.

A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this  
Some people search forever,  
For that one special kiss  
Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime,  
For a moment like this

A/N- A Moment Like This- Kelly Clarkson JK Rowling owns Harry Potter, obviously. I mean, it's not like it isn't on the cover of the book. Seriously people.


	2. Come Home Soon

Title: Come Home Soon

By: Rock'n'Slash

Rating: PG

Warnings: Slash.

Pairing: Severus/Harry

Summary: Harry waits for Severus to come home.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I do not own it and never will.

Another night and he's gone. This is another good reason why to hate this war. It's always taking him away from me; it's always putting him into danger. Granted, everything these days is dangerous but we're throwing him into a pit of snakes. Literally! Not that I'm saying that he can't take care of himself, he's proven many times that he can take care of himself and me. It's just… Do you know how much it hurts to have to sit here and wait for him to come back? Never knowing if he's going to come back the same as when he left or even if he's going to come back at all! It's so hard. And people call me a hero. Do they have any idea what others are doing to save their lives? They have no idea that the very man they hate has probably saved their lives and their families many times over! Always going off to face the worst demons imaginable. No matter what he says, he would've made a great Griffindor. He's my Severus. He's my hero. He is my reason to keep fighting. He is my everything. What would I do without him? Please, whoever is listening, let him come home…soon.

And I sleep alone

I cry alone

And it's so hard living here on my own

So please, come home soon

A/N- SheDaisy owns Come Home Soon. And guess who owns Harry Potter? NOT ME!!


	3. Feel the Rain

Title: Feel the Rain

By- Rock'n'Slash

Rating- PG

Warnings: 

Summary- He's always loved the rain and he will until he dies. Songfic-ish

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it is not mine nor do I own it.

He has always loved the rain. Ever since he was little, some of his most prized memories were of the rain. His mother hated the rain; it ruined her hair and fancy clothes. His father only cared about the rain if it hindered his _dates._ Whenever Father had some of his _colleagues_ over, he would sit by the window, wishing it would rain. If it rained, he would be able to drown out the world, forget his life, and maybe even imagine a new one. Maybe imagine that he was waiting for his dad to come home with his mum and little siblings so they could have a nice, family night together. Or, perhaps, that somebody would come and take him away to a place where his Father and Mother and their colleagues would never find him. A beautiful place where he could dance in the rain and laugh and smile whenever he liked.

The rain has always been there for him, and it will stay with him until he dies.

_Gravedigger, when you dig my grave._

_Could you make it shallow, so that I can feel the rain._

_Gravedigger._

A/N- Gravedigger: Dave Matthews. It's an interesting song.

JK Rowling Owns HP.


	4. Forgotten

Title: Forgotten

By- Rock'n'Slash

Rating- PG

Warnings: Slash

Pairing- Draco/Harry

Summary- 

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I do not own it nor is it mine nor will it ever be.

They had started off on the wrong feet. They had met for the first time when they were young and clashed. The young do not have the knowledge to know that sometimes clashing is a good thing so they did not try to change what their relationship had become. They did not know that things could have been so much better if they just realized and awknoledged some truths. They could've avoided the fights, the harsh words, the broken hearts, the hurt. They could have… but now it's too late.

Gotta get away  
There's no point  
in thinking about  
yesterday  
It's too late now  
It won't ever be the same  
We're so different now

A/N- Avril Lavigne- Forgotten JK Rowling Owns HP.


	5. I'm Already There

Title: I'm Already There

By: Rock'n'Slash

Rating: PG

Warnings: Implied character death

Pairing: Harry/Ginny

Summary: Is there really no way to speak with the dead?

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I do not own it and never will.

She sits on the grass next to his grave. She was able to make sure he had been placed in the small graveyard with his parents. Those stupid people! Trying to place him underneath a big monument in a public place. Harry would've hated that. Oh, Harry. She sighs, tears still running down her face. Why did you have to go? Why did you leave us? Suddenly, as if placed in her head, she remembers a song Harry had once sung to her. She smiles, her tears starting to dry up. She lovingly places a kiss on his gravestone before rising to her feet. "I love you, Harry." Then she goes home to take care of their children, knowing she will see him again one day…there.

I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there

A/N- I'm Already There- Lonestar JK Rowling Owns HP.


	6. It's Been Awhile

Title: It's Been Awhile

By: Rock'n'Slash

Rating: PG

Warnings: Implied slash, implied character death

Pairing: Albus Dumbledore/ Gellert Grindelwald

Summary: The next great adventure didn't seem like much an adventure. It seemed more like a memory…

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I do not own it and never will.

The next great adventure didn't seem like much an adventure, Albus Dumbledore thought to himself as he walked down the sparsely lit hallway towards a strangely familiar looking door at the end. It seems more like a memory. And with that thought he twisted the oh so familiar doorknob and opened the door. Albus gasps, shocked at the sight that awaits him on the other side of the door.

"Gellert!"

His once-upon-a-time love stood in front of the same bed and surrounded by the same candles smiling that same smile. 'Oh how I've missed that smile,' he thought dazedly to himself with tears in his eyes. Gellert's smile softens seeing his tears and opens his arms.

"Welcome home, Albus."

And It's been awhile  
since I could look at myself straight  
and it's been awhile  
since I said I'm sorry  
and it's been awhile  
Since I've seen the way the candles light your face  
And it's been awhile  
But I can still remember just the way you taste

A/N- Lyrics are Staind- It's Been Awhile. Btw. Just pretend Grindelwald died before Dumbledore, please. JK Rowling Owns HP.


	7. Keep Your Heart Broken

Title: Keep Your Heart Broken

By- Rock'n'Slash

Rating- PG

Warnings: Implied slash

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Summary- Songfic-ish Sirius knows it's wrong to hope but…

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I do not own it nor is it mine nor will it ever be.

Sirius sighs as he scrapes one more line into the wall of his cell. So many years… wasted. Why did he have to be so rash? Remus was right. He wishes he had listened to Remus, and then he wouldn't be stuck in this _hellhole_. The fact that it was hurting Remus, also, made him more regretful. But still… no matter how wrong it was he couldn't help but be glad. He knows that Remus could never replace him, even if he wanted to. Remus would always be his and that is what helps him get through the day.

My love will grow black if your heart gets stolen  
Just promise to keep your heart  
One day I'll come back if the door's still open  
Just promise to keep your heart broken.

A/N- Song title= Keep Your Heart Broken by The Rasmus = title not mine.

JK Rowling Owns HP.


	8. Matter of Time

Title: Matter of Time

By: Rock'n'Slash

Rating: PG

Warnings: 

Pairing: Sirius/Severus

Summary: What happens when James finds out about their relationship?

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I do not own it and never will.

"Why the hell did you do that?!"

Sirius screams, spittle flying all over Severus' face. Severus quickly smoothes out his expression, there's no need for Sirius to know how much he's hurt him.

"Now everyone will know that we're-"

"We're what." Severus cuts in, sharply. He should have known better than to get his hopes up. He should have known better than to have believed that he could be anything other than… No. He's not going to go down that path. This is not all his fault. He stares at Sirius' still angry face with a new resolve. He will not take all the blame for this.

"We're nothing!" Sirius yells as he angrily storms away. Severus watches him go, slightly sorrowful but it was all for the better good. He was just using me, Severus thinks to himself. Strangely, it doesn't hurt as sharply as he'd have thought. I must be getting used to this, he thinks. Well, no more! I will not be used anymore, he thinks to himself determinately. No more.

Here it goes again  
Put on that deserving tone  
and don't forget that this was all your fault.  
It's breathing down your neck  
you know you've got to let this go.  
You're such a wreck and now it starts to show.

A/N- Matter of Time- Cartel

JK Rowling Owns HP.


	9. Weight of the World

Title: Weight of the World

By: Rock'n'Slash

Rating: PG

Warnings: Implied slash

Pairing: Lucius/ Arthur Molly/Arthur

Summary: Lucius knows what he's putting Arthur through.

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I do not own it and never will.

"Knock, knock."

Arthur starts at the rich, low voice sounding from the doorway of his office. His eyes widen as he recognizes the voice. Lucius. His heart slowly sinks in his chest. Oh dear…

"Arthur?" Lucius says, inquisitively, while stepping into the office from the doorway.

Arthur clears his throat then says hoarsely, "I'm here."

Lucius grins [Wow! I didn't know he could grin!] and walks closer to the place where Arthur is sitting, hidden behind all the random items stacked in his office. "Wonderful, that means this doesn't have to be delayed any longer."

Arthur notices Lucius' grin and leans backward in dismay. He sighs tiredly while bringing his hand up to rub his forehead. "Lucius," he begins quietly. "We are no longer a-a," Arthur stutters, with the Famous Weasley blush coloring his face before he collects himself. "We are no longer-"

Lucius interrupts before Arthur can finish his sentence. "Yes, Arthur. I know we are no longer _together_," and there he pauses to admire the renewed blush on Arthur's face. "That is not the reason I came here. The reason I came here is to tell you," here he steps closer to Arthur with the grin fading into a more serious look. "Arthur, I have come here to say please, please don't forget me. Don't forget us. Don't let anything I say or do later affect your memories of me. But, I'm glad you've moved on with your life. I'm sure Molly is a good wife and will be good for you. I'm sure you will live a much happier life with her than you ever could with me." Here, Arthur tries to interrupt but is stopped by Lucius' finger on his lips. "Shush. Arthur, we both know it's true. Arthur, listen to my words and please do not forget them. I am so sorry but you know this is the way it's got to be." Here, Lucius pauses with a hitch in his breath. He stares at Arthur for a moment, who was making no movement to get away from the fingers on his lips as tears slowly filled his eyes. "I will always love you Arthur." And with that horribly painful truth, and one last unidentifiable look, Lucius slowly walked out of Arthur's office and his life forever. He left Arthur sitting alone in his office with tears in his eyes, a heavy heart, and a feeling that he will never be able to forget.

Keep a light on those you love  
They will be there when you die  
Baby there's no need to fear  
Baby there's no need to cry

You fuse my broken bones  
Back together and then  
Lift the weight of the world  
From my shoulders again

A/N- Weight of the World- Editors

JK Rowling Owns HP.

I think I got a little dramatic there at the end. :D


End file.
